


Come una selkie

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Generale saiyan [7]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Lime, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, prisoner
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Dedicata a Lady Atena.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AbQhaLUxyb8. Nightcore - Call Me Master.★Fandom: Dbz★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge “All Summer Long” a cura di Piscina di Prompt e Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 527★ Prompt: Rubare la pelle a un@ selkie★ Genere: Steampunk★ Bonus: Angelo e demone





	1. Chapter 1

Come una selkie

La porta della prigione si aprì e il demone avanzò, i respiri pesanti della vittima risuonavano nella stanza. La porta si chiuse con un tonfo pesante, mentre le candele si accendevano automaticamente a uno schiocco di dita. Vegeta si tolse il monocolo olografico e lo appoggiò sopra il tavolaccio di legno, macchiato di sangue in più punti. Afferrò da terra una catena di metallo che finiva nel collare del suo prigioniero.

I suoi capelli neri a fiamma ondeggiavano, mossi dagli spifferi gelidi che filtravano attraverso le pareti.

“Sono tornato a casa, mio piccolo e fottut* disastro. Cosa si dice al tuo _master_ , quando ritorna?” domandò.

Goku digrignò i denti, si dimenò. Le catene che lo teneva bloccato alla parete di pietra presero fuoco, immobilizzandolo. Alcune delle piume candide sulla sua schiena arsero, caddero a terra fumanti e annerite. Il suo corpo muscoloso era in tensione e sulla pelle pallida risaltavano tagli sanguinanti ed ematomi.

“Speravo fossi morto, maledetto demone!” gridò.

Vegeta osservò il corpo ignudo del suo prigioniero e si leccò le labbra. Avvertì una fitta al basso ventre, i pantaloni di velluto blu a coste che indossava lo stringevano dolorosamente.

“Insegnarti l’eduzione sarà il più grande piacere della mia vita” disse con voce roca. Si sfilò i guanti di raso nero che indossava, ad ogni suo passo faceva ondeggiare il pesante mantello color pece che indossava. Si tolse le cartucce da mitragliatrice che portava ai polsi e le appoggiò sul tavolo insieme ai guanti, si sbottonò la camicia di seta bianca sotto il panciotto vermiglio.

“Io non sarò mai tuo” ringhiò Goku. Il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato e le sue iridi verde-acqua erano liquide, le pupille dilatate. Un rivolo di sudore gli scivolò lungo il collo muscoloso.

Vegeta gli accarezzò l’interno coscia, l’altro chiuse le gambe di scatto.

“Per tenere una  _selkie_  prigioniera, basta rubarle la pelle. Allo stesso modo, per tenere prigioniero un angelo, basta possedere il suo cuore” spiegò Vegeta.

“T-tu non hai… il mio cuore…” biascicò Goku con voce spezzata. I suoi occhi erano arrossati e il dolore gli faceva pulsare le tempie, la sua vista era oscurata e respirava con rumorosi rantoli.

“Non ancora, ma quando ti avrò reso per metà cyborg, mi apparterrà, come tutto di te. M’implorerai di essere mio in ogni momento e quando ti avrò corrotto abbastanza, mio angelo, ti tramuterai in un demone e sarai mio schiavo per l’eternità” spiegò Vegeta. Aumentò la stretta sulla catena, mentre quelle che stringevano Goku premetterò così forte che gli fecero scricchiolare le ossa. Una serie di bruciature comparvero sul corpo martoriato del prigioniero.

Vegeta gli accarezzò il viso e Goku gli morse la mano, all’altezza dell’indice, strinse i denti fino a sentire il sapore del sangue.

Vegeta ghignò, mostrando i canini aguzzi. Ritrasse la mano e lo raggiunse con uno schiaffo, lasciando i segni delle sue dita sulla guancia dell’angelo.

“Liberami! E smettila di dire cose strane… nemmeno lo so cos’è una  _selkie_ ” biascicò.

Vegeta fece una bassa risata.

“Una creatura del mare che può essere portata via da esso con l’astuzia” rispose.

< E che può scappare in qualsiasi momento, quindi, mia preda, starò molto attento > pensò.

 


	2. Angelo dei cancelli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SP2Coy_qpgg; Nightcore - Willow Tree ✗.  
> Seguito di Come una selkie.

Angelo dei cancelli

 

Fuori dalla finestra si sentiva un indistinto gocciolio dovuto alla pioggia, si udiva l’ululato del mare provenire in lontananza. Sotto la mole della pioggia, si piegavano le ampie foglie degli alberi e rischiavano di cedere le tegole degli edifici.

Le abitazioni erano tutte lunghe, annerite, decorate con lugubri corna di metallo o di cervo, i dettagli erano dipinti con un rosso che richiamava il sangue rappreso.

All’interno della casa risuonavano solo dei pesanti sospiri e respiri rochi, accaldati.

Goku dimenò le ali, da quella di sinistra caddero delle ampie piume candide, mentre quella di destra era diventata uno scheletro di metallo, le listelle di metallo che formavano le sue piume si muovevano con un cigolio. Il suo viso era accaldato e avvertiva innumerevoli fitte al bassoventre, brividi gli percorrevano la spina dorsale. Il suo corpo massiccio, dalle spalle ampie, era in parte di cyborg.

Sentì il demone baciargli il collo e piegò di lato la testa, facendo ondeggiare i capelli neri a cespuglio. Socchiuse gli occhi, un’iride era color ossidiana e liquida, l’altro occhio era di metallo ed emanava un’intensa luce rossa.

Le mani di Vegeta gli accarezzarono il petto muscoloso, muovendosi rapidamente, sfiorando anche i suoi capezzoli turgidi.

Goku socchiuse le labbra e sporgendole si lasciò sfuggire un gemito.

“Master” esalò. Una delle due mani del demone gli andò ai pantaloni e glieli slacciò, infilandosi al loro interno.

Goku gorgogliò di piacere, chiudendo le ali e si concentrò sulle dita dell’altro che gli sfioravano il membro coperto dal tanga nero e oro.

< Mi sono perso in questi secoli… > pensò.

Appesa al soffitto c’era una gabbia, al suo interno c’era un pulsante cuore rosso che emanava un bagliore vermiglio. Batteva rapidamente e il suo suono risuonava per l’intera stanza.

Vegeta prese il mento di Goku e gli fece voltare la testa, gl’imprigionò la lingua tra i denti e lo baciò con foga, mischiando le loro salive.

< Mi sono perso nella mia mente, nei miei pensieri… >. Avvertì la mano dell’altro scoprirgli l’intimo. < … nei miei peccati >.

Le piume candide dell’ala di sinistra si tinsero di nero, venendo scossi da spasmi.

Vegeta si fece appoggiare Goku contro il petto e gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio.

“Non tornerai mai più in libertà, ex-guardiano dei Cancelli. Ora mi appartieni” soffiò.

Il suo monocolo olografico era appoggiato su un tavolo di legno, i due erano seduti su un letto a baldacchino, le cui tendine erano sollevate da pesanti ingranaggi.

Le innumerevoli candele brillavano illuminando l’ambiente nobiliare.

< Mi sto avvicinando a qualcosa di irrecuperabile. Lo sento, sono diverso.

Adesso comprendo: sono una selkie che non tornerà mai più al mare. Ora capisco cosa voleva dire il mio signore con le sue minacce > pensò l’angelo. Gli comparvero delle piccole corna sulla fronte, che premettero sulla pelle.

Il cuore della gabbia batté più velocemente, in preda agli stessi spasmi che agitavano il corpo di Goku.

L’ala divenne nera come quella di un demone.

< Ti stai tramutando in un demone e da ora sarai mio schiavo per l’eternità > pensò il demone.

 


End file.
